(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a stand structure of the golf bag which includes supporting frames.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that an improved golf bag can have supporting frames or legs. For instance, the xe2x80x9cGolf bagxe2x80x9d disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 341868 is one of those improvements. However, a base of a conventional stand accompanying the supporting frames is usually obliquely shaped so that the base of the golf bag presents a respective slope (in particular, the inclined portion 133 in the cited publication). Upon such an arrangement, clubs inside the golf bag may slide automatically to a lowest portion with respect to the slope of the base. Thereby, the arrangement of clubs inside the golf bag may be messed and makes it difficult to pick a particular club.
Therefore, to design a simple-structured and convenient stand for supporting frames of the golf bag so that clubs can rest stably, without sliding arbitrarily, inside the golf bag becomes a crucial issue.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple-structured, and easy-to-manufacture and easy-to-assemble stand for supporting frames of a golf bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stand for supporting frames of a golf bag which makes the pick and the accommodation of the clubs easily.
The stand for supporting frames of a golf bag in accordance with the present invention is pivotally constricted inside a concave portion formed at a rim of a base located at a lower portion of the golf bag. The supporting frames includes a plurality of oblique legs, a connecting bar and a link bar. The connecting bar can be a hollow-pipe structure for allowing the link bar to pass through thereinside and to stretch thereout at a top end thereof, at where the link bar extends to form a fork shape for further connecting with respective top portions of the oblique legs. Also, top ends of the oblique legs can be pivotally connected at a proper location at top of the golf bag.
The stand for supporting frames is characterized in that: the stand for supporting frames comprises an anchoring block, a pivot and an L-shape stand. The anchoring block has a flat portion with a positioning nose, and the flat portion further has a pair of ear portions constructed at opposite sides and a pair of rim fences located respectively outside to the pair of the ear portions. Each of the ear portions has a pivotal hole corresponding to each other. The L-shape stand has a pivotal pipe portion formed at one side and a hook formed at an opposite side. The pivot can pass through the pivotal hole of one ear portion, the pivotal hole of the pivotal pipe portion, and the pivotal hole of another ear portion so that the L-shape stand can rotate freely about the anchoring block. By providing the rim fences of the anchoring block to mate upwards and vertically with respective receiving grooves formed at a vertical surface of the concave portion, a positioning nose of the anchoring block can engage fixedly with an aperture located at the vertical surface. The stand can be fixed with the base and the link bar can engage with the hook. While in use, when the oblique legs of the supporting frames are expanded to drive the link bar and the stand hooked with the link bar, a simultaneous grounding state can be achieved by aligning an outer curve portion of the L-shape stand with a resting surface of the base.
Another aspect of the stand for supporting frames in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that: the rim fences of the anchoring block can mate inwards and horizontally with respective receiving grooves formed at a horizontal surface of the concave portion and a positioning nose of the anchoring block can engage fixedly with an aperture located at the horizontal surface. Thereby, the L-shape stand can be fixed with the base.
A further aspect of the stand for supporting frames in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that: the flat portion of the anchoring block has a hole and the vertical surface of the concave portion of the base has a corresponding hole. By using a screw set to pass through the hole of the anchoring block and the corresponding hole of the concave portion of the base, the anchoring block can be fixed onto the vertical surface and the L-shape stand can be fixed with the base.
One more aspect of the stand for supporting frames in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that: the flat portion of the anchoring block has a hole and the horizontal surface of the concave portion of the base has a corresponding hole. By using a screw set to pass through the hole of the anchoring block and the corresponding hole of the concave portion of the base, the anchoring block can be fixed onto the horizontal surface and the L-shape stand can be fixed with the base.
All these objects are achieved by the stand for supporting frames of a golf bag described below.